Do Fairies Have Tales?
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: This is the fantasy story that Lucy Heartfilia wrote about her Fairy Tail comrades, as mentioned in "Until She's Home Again", with occasional breaks for letters from her friends. Written to be able to stand alone as a Fairy Tail fanfic if I later take the letters out. NOTE: you can understand this story without reading USHA, but I'd appreciate it if you would read the other first.


**So…finally got around to starting this.**

**Three days ago. And then I lost all of what I had when my computer decided to freeze…so here's to hoping I can successfully recreate that AND make it better.**

**So anyway, this is shorter than most chapters for most stories, but it's mostly because it's an introductory chapter.**

**Are you guys excited? It's finally time for **_**Do Fairies Have Tales? **_**to begin!**

* * *

_Foreword, __May 28, x795_

_A very fond greeting to you, the reader, from all of Fairy Tail, and on behalf of Fairy Tail we would like to thank you for picking up this book. It means a lot to us, and we're sure it means a lot to our very own Lucy Heartfilia, who painstakingly finished penning the story by hand before disappearing on November 16, x793. It has been one year, six months, and twelve days since she left this book, a secret masterpiece, in the hands of Levy McGarden, and disappeared from our midst._

_If you would take just a few moments to read this, before the actual story begins, we would be eternally grateful._

_Our Lucy joined us in x784 after running into our infamous Salamander in Hargeon. It was obvious that she didn't know what she was getting into, and she probably found Fairy Tail to be much different than she expected. Lucy probably expected an organized, orderly mage guild, but anyone who knows the inner workings of Fairy Tail knows that her expectations are nothing like what really happens around here._

_Somehow, even though she didn't think it would ever be possible, she just fit in…and now we don't know what to do without her. Because of this, between several chapters there are letters from various guild members who are either subtly or not-so-subtly introduced in the course of the previous chapter. Please forgive the interruption of the story due to these…but if one strikes you in a particular manner, we would encourage you to tell others about it. If it will get the word out to Lucy that we miss her and that we want her back, we would do anything._

_Thus, on behalf of Fairy Tail, we now ask you not only to support us in our search by getting this, Lucy's novel, out into the world, but to also help us in any way you can. If you've seen Lucy recently, or even if you knew her from the past and could tell us a few things we don't know about her, we'd greatly appreciate it._

_And to Lucy, if you've picked this up…we've made a few changes, but we didn't think you'd mind too much. And if you do, you'll have to come back home so we can put it right!_

_~Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, and Fried Justine_

_NOTE: if you would rather just read the story without our inserts, it is completely your decision to skip them, though we do encourage you to go back and read them if you have time at a later date. An issue of the novel without these will not be published until our Lucy comes back, so please be patient if you like the story within these pages. _

_Now, you need only turn the page to begin…what are you waiting for?_

* * *

In the land we now call Fiore, there exist many species. There are those one can see on a daily basis…but also those long thought to be fictional, mere whims of fancy thought up by the great, childish minds of the poets of old. These we never see; these we don't care to see. Creatures like dragons and fairies don't exist, our parents told us…and we believed them.

It was different before this.

There was a time long, long ago, when fairies could be found in almost every corner of the world, and very heavily populated the just blossoming continent of Fiore. Fairies of every shape and size there were, some as small as birds and others just as tall as the tallest of men. They were a peaceful sort; they caused no problems with any other races—in fact, they coexisted wonderfully well with every species that made an effort to get along with them.

Often was it said—and still to this day it can be heard—that the closest to fairies could only be humans, but it was never so. The closest to them, small and large fairies alike, was none other than the largest of the creatures of the world.

It wasn't uncommon to see fairies frolicking playfully through the skies with young dragons, flying together and racing each other without a care in the world. There were many days where the mothers or fathers of energetic young fairies urged them—sometimes pleaded with them—to go and play with their best friend of the dragon-kind just to get them out of the house for a little while. No fears were harbored in the hearts of these parents; dragons were kind and benevolent, and never had a problem arisen between them.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the relationship between dragons and men.

Humans had always feared the dragons. It was never for anything that they had done—as it was said, they were an entirely benevolent race and wouldn't harm a fairy, even accidentally—but merely based on their vicious visage. The large fangs, sharp claws, and sometimes wicked-looking scales turned the bravest men away. Just the enormous size of a dragon caused grown humans to tremble in fear, even if it was found sleeping. And yet, despite this non-violent animosity, somehow it shocked few when the word came around that a foolish human lad of about sixteen years had been killed by a dragon. The only race genuinely surprised was the fairies.

For a time, even they wouldn't allow their young to associate with dragons anymore. If one of their once kindly friends had struck down a man, what would it take for them to turn on their allies, many of whom were much smaller prey? It wasn't until a fairy who had been present finally managed to pass the word around—it had all been an accident at the price of the human's misunderstanding—that they made peace once more with the dragons.

The foolish human boy had crept up on the sleeping dragon, intending to slay her where she dreamt, and the reflexive and unconscious twitch of her mighty tail had been enough to create the catastrophe.

The dragon, a mere two hundred years old—barely more than a child!—was hunted like a lowly deer and murdered by a band of men from the human's village, and from then, the war between dragons and humans began.

Fairies, as it was widely known, were friends of the dragons, but they were also friends of men. Because of this fact, since the fairies had never once harmed a human, they were merely ignored. The dragons cared too much for their much smaller allies and all but forbade them to assist in the plight that the mighty creatures faced. They were forced to watch helplessly as their great friends were pushed into hiding or slaughtered because of a tragic accident, unable to do anything to stop it. Reasoning had been tried—the fairies had been ostracized further for it.

And then the final blow came.

No one, fairy, human, and dragon alike, could say who had struck the fatal blow between man or dragon…but a fairy fell. In the course of a battle, she had gotten in the way. Both of the other parties involved had been friends of hers, and both froze as she fell, unsure of who was to blame. Grief ended their battle that day, but alas, it could not end all battles.

The separation began. Fairies withdrew from the world, keeping more and more to themselves. Even the various clans kept away from each other. Few seaside fairies ever met with their forest-dwelling friends anymore, and a young fairy girl was confined to her home. After all, it had been her mother, a kind, vivacious blonde beauty, who was killed in that tragic, fateful battle.

Lucille—or Lucy, as her late mother Layla had dotingly dubbed the young fairy child—was forced to stay within the walls of her home, never allowed to go out to see the dragon she'd befriended or even the other fairy children in the area. The only other people she was allowed to see were her father and the maids of the Heartfilia mansion. As the future head of their fairy clan, her father was taking all the necessary precautions to protect her.

The home that had been joyous and fun to the child under the management of Layla Heartfilia turned into nothing more than a gilded cage in the care of her husband Judo.

It was only a matter of time before little Lucy would get tired of it all.

* * *

**Okay, so this is really short, but I've made a few adjustments to how I planned to write it. **

**For the purposes of it being still a Fairy Tail fanfiction, I've decided to give the characters their real names rather than giving them other names for the sake of Lucy's book. So I'm going to pretend that Levy edited the book and renamed everyone with their real names, or names that can be shortened to their real names.**

**This chapter is just an introduction into the 'world' that 'Lucy' created for 'her' book, starting with the foreword written by Mira, Levy, and Fried.**

**I hope it turned out at least okay. I know it's not my best work because I'm still struggling with writing it, but please bear with me. I'm hoping for it to get better down the road! Haha xD**

**ALSO: THE TITLE IS MEANT TO BE _DO FAIRIES HAVE TALES_? AND NOT _TAILS_. It's Lucy's twist on Fairy Tail's question _do fairies have tails_?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
